


Four Seasons: Spring

by Sashataakheru



Series: Four Seasons Of Greg/Alex [2]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alex being called out, Begging, Confession, D/s, Dirty Talk, Held Down, Humiliation kink, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Obedience, Ownership, Public Arousal, Public perception, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Submission, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, at work, fantasies, slightly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex just thought they were taking a break from filming, not hiding away behind the Taskmaster house so Greg could absolutely ruin him.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Four Seasons Of Greg/Alex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Four Seasons: Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'spring' for [the monthlysupergo February Challenge table 3 (seasons).](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/29031.html)
> 
> Okay so this wasn't meant to be a continuing series in the sense of these four having a continuing story line, but apparently I was wrong, so. XD

"Will you just shut the fuck up already? You're allowed to have a break, you know."

Alex glanced up at Greg, standing beside him. They weren't necessarily _hiding_ down the side of the house; Greg just wanted a smoke. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know I was thinking so loudly."

"You just don't know how to switch off here, that's your problem," Greg said, gently prodding his head.

"Yeah, I know. Too many things to do. Sorry," Alex said. 

Alex shivered then as the wind suddenly gusted past them, still carrying the chill of winter. This was always the last place to warm up. It was too shaded, and in the wrong conditions, the rain fell down here like needles. But Alex didn't leave, didn't retreat inside, as the weak sunshine surrendered to dark clouds and cold air. He glanced over at Greg, who didn't seem to have noticed. He wanted to cuddle him, but they didn't do that, not here, anyway, not like that. The Taskmaster wouldn't allow that. 

Alex wished it was properly quiet. He might have managed to switch off then. But there was always noise, because this was London, and he couldn't find silence here. He also wished he hadn't taken off his jacket after they'd finished filming that last bit, because he was very much feeling the cold now, and it had definitely started raining. He did his best to make sure it wasn't obvious that he was cold. After all, he could just go back into the house. But he didn't like showing his weakness around Greg, not like this, anyway. Here, when it was just the two of them, it made him far more ashamed than when he was doing it in front of an audience. 

"I know you want to kiss me," Greg said out of nowhere.

Alex looked up at him, confused, unsure why he was asking, let alone _asking right now_ , where other people might overhear. "Kiss you? What makes you think that?"

"Don't take me for a fool, Alex. I know what you're doing. Why else would you be publicly kissing so many other boys if you weren't trying to get my attention?" Greg said.

"Oh. That. Well." Alex paused, hoping he wasn't obviously blushing, even though his cheeks now felt quite hot. "I just-... I don't know. I like kissing?" It was a weak excuse, and he knew it, but he couldn't think of anything else Greg might believe.

Greg laughed. "You do know that every time you kiss someone other than your wife in public, I always end up hearing about it, yeah? They joke that you're cheating on me. Kissing people without my permission. That's how much everyone sincerely believes we're lovers, in case that had escaped your notice."

"Oh." Alex's face fell. He had sort of understood this. But now it was perfectly clear that this had gone further than he had imagined it would ever go when they started doing this thing together. Then again, he had found the smutty poems. And made Greg sing one with him on his podcast. He hadn't exactly discouraged it either. "Oh no. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you're not, though, are you? If you wanted to kiss me, you just had to ask, you idiot," Greg said. 

Alex looked at him - looked _up_ at him, really. He wasn't quite sure he had heard him clearly. Greg gazed down at him, and Alex wasn't sure he liked the smug look on his face. Before Alex could react, Greg had grasped his chin and was kissing him hard. That kiss lasted far longer than Alex had prepared for, and by the time Greg pulled away, Alex was feeling breathless. He didn't notice Greg peering over his shoulder. 

"Not now, we're not done yet," Greg seemed to growl at someone else.

Then Alex became aware of retreating footsteps and a shiver ran down his spine at the thought that someone might have seen them. Greg looked down at him then, seeing how badly he was blushing.

"Jesus Christ, you really do love it when people see, don't you? Fucking hell. You are aware of just how kinky you are, yeah? Like, you are not at all subtle, and I know what you're doing. And yeah, I play along, because honestly, it's so much fun seeing just how uncomfortable you get when I push you too far," Greg said.

Alex stared resolutely at the ground, willing his cock to go soft. "Oh. So...? Oh."

"Is that all you can say at being caught out at last?" Greg said. "I guess I'd better find something else for your mouth to do, hadn't I?" 

Alex made an embarrassing noise, unsure if he wanted to go through with this, or run away. The fact that his mind went to Greg making him kneel and suck him off scared him a little, because he knew that he'd do it if Greg asked him to. But that wasn't what Greg did. He pulled him into another kiss, grabbing him as he pulled him around to shove him against the wall further down, pinning him there. The pain was unexpected, but he was still very turned on, and he suspected Greg could tell, given how close they were to each other.

"Horny fucking bastard," Greg said with a low chuckle.

Alex was too turned on to say anything, because this was all moving so fast his brain couldn't catch up. He simply surrendered, because he was now thinking only with his dick, and Greg's seductive, growly voice was absolutely not helping.

"I know what you want me to do to you. I know how much you'd love for me to absolutely ruin you. Fuck you hard against that wall. Palm you off roughly. Leave bruises all over you. Make you fucking kneel and choke on my cock until I've come all over you. But I'm not going to do any of that," Greg said.

Alex whined. "Please, please, si-"

" _Master_." Greg hissed the correction in Alex's ear. "You only call me _master_."

"Yes, m-master," Alex stammered. This was so very much out of his control now, and he had no idea how far Greg was going to push this. But he very much wanted to find out. 

Greg laughed in his ear. "God, you're so pathetic. And you're married. Does your lovely wife know you want me this badly?"

Alex didn't know how to answer that. She did know that Alex fancied him. But he really probably shouldn't be doing this. Should he? It's not like they'd touched each other. But somehow, this seemed ... absurdly far too much like sex. Even though it really wasn't. 

"I bet you'd have to ask her permission to kiss me, just like you ask her permission to do everything, right? Is she your master the way I'm your master? Do you like being bossed around?" Greg said.

"Yes, master," escaped Alex's lips before he was conscious of it, even though it wasn't ... like that. They didn't- she wasn't-... But clearly he did like it. "Can you please just kiss me again, please, master?" 

Greg pulled away and laughed. "I don't know, three kisses does seem quite greedy for a naughty boy like you, doesn't it?"

"Oh, please, master, please-"

"No, you'll enjoy it too much if I keep going now. I'm going to get some lunch. You'd better not be too long or they'll think we were up to something," Greg said as he turned away from him. 

Alex simply deflated as the cold air hit him, now that Greg was no longer sharing his warmth. God, they had so much to do this afternoon. How the fuck was he meant to concentrate now? 

Suddenly aware of his position, he quickly tidied himself up, making sure he didn't look like he'd just been fucked up, praying Greg wouldn't be an unbearable tease for the rest of the day, and knowing he definitely wasn't going to get that wish. He'd given away far, far too much about his own desires for Greg to simply ignore them and leave them be. That was, after all, what their dynamic on the show was all about. That's what made it work. 

Alex had to try to forget how good it had felt to be kissed like that, shoved against the wall, to have Greg's deep, teasing voice in his ear, to know absolutely that he belonged to Greg, melting at his authority over him, the sexual tension sparking so strongly between them as if they were lovers, calling him _master_... 

Alex shook his head, told his cock to settle down, and hurried after Greg's retreating figure as he turned towards the house. This afternoon was going to absolutely ruin him, and that excited him as much as it scared him. 


End file.
